Fairy Tail X792, Wendy & Carla
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant l'année après la dissolution de Fairy Tail pour Wendy et Carla. Chez qui ont-elles trouvé refuge ? Comment vont-elles retrouver leurs camarades ? Vont-elles les pardonner de les avoir abandonner ? Comment Carla va-t-elle réagir face à Happy ? Ne prends pas en compte le chapitre 420, juste ceux d'avant.


**Bonjour, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire en avance grâce au vacances scolaire. Je l'ai imaginé quand le chapitre 418 est sorti et je ne l'ai fini qu'aujourd'hui...Dommage car le chapitre 420 est sorti entre temps. On va dire que cette histoire est ma vision personnelle des événements qui aurait pu suivre dans l'année après la dissolution de Fairy Tail. J'espère de tout cœur que vous appréciez.**

* * *

**PDV Wendy, royaume de Fiore, dans la banlieue de Magnolia, maison de Polyussica, X 792.**

Je poussai la porte d'une chambre puis j'entrai doucement dans la pièce. Je m'approchai de la personne qui dormait dans celle-ci et dit :

-« Carla ! C'est le matin ! »

La petite Exceed blanche se retourna violemment, tira sa couverture sur elle, et murmura quelque chose que malgré, mon ouïe de chasseuse de dragon, je ne pus entendre.

-« Carla, dépêche-toi ! » Ordonnais-je à ma meilleure amie.

Carla se retourna vers moi, ouvrit ses beaux yeux bruns, puis murmura :

-« Par pitié Wendy, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…Cinq petites minutes… »

-« Carla ! Nous ne devons pas être en retard ! Imagine le sort que l'on subirait… » Dis-je en frissonnant de peur.

-« Wendy…Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… » Murmura-t-elle.

Avec un soupir, je m'assieds sur son lit et commença à caresser sa douce fourrure blanche.

-« Encore une vision ? » Demandais-je.

-« Ouais… » Répondit-elle, évasive, en détournant le regard.

Même si je savais que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de parler de ses visions, je lui demandai :

-« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

-« Ce monde va vraiment mal…Cependant, il y a encore de l'espoir. J'ai vu… » Commença-t-elle.

-« C'est bon, Carla. Je ne suis pu une gamine. » Répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-« Il y avait une chose…Qui sur son passage semait la destruction. Cependant, un groupe d'individu se sont levés contre elles…Des humains, des Exceeds, des démons et dragons. Tous ensembles, face à la mort. Pourtant, ils étaient tellement confiants...Ils étaient sûr de gagner ! » S'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle revivait la scène.

Les sentiments dans sa voix me touchèrent beaucoup et, prise d'un élan sentimentalisme, je la pris dans mes bras.

-« Wendy…Ce n'est qu'un chemin qui pourrait arriver dans le futur. Rien n'est encore sûr. » Murmura-t-elle pour me rassurer en me rendant mon étreinte.

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je me décide à dire l'évidence :

-« Cela ressemble tellement à Fairy Tail… »

-« Fairy Tail n'est plus, Wendy. » Murmura Carla.

-« Pourtant… » Osais-je.

-« Tout est fini. Allez, faisons de notre mieux aujourd'hui.» Dit-elle posément.

-« Commence alors par te lever… » Lui chuchotais-je avec un sourire.

-« Wendy ! » S'écria-t-elle avec son petit air outré qui me faisait tant rire.

Elle se leva et activa Aera et cria :

-« En plus, tu en ris! »

-« Ne m'en veux pas, Carla… » Réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rires.

-« Pff… » Répondit-elle en détournant la tête et en allant dans la salle de bain.

Elle était toujours aussi têtue et bornée. Sacrée Carla…

OOooOO

_Salle à manger de la maison de Polyusicca, un peu plus tard._

Carla et moi débarquâmes dans la pièce principale où une grande femme aux cheveux roses relevé en chignon et vêtue d'une longue robe mauve surélevée d'une cape préparait des potions.

-« Vous êtes en retard. » Dit-elle posément.

-« Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute. » Répondit Carla.

La femme la regarda puis soupira en murmurant :

-« La jeunesse… »

Je souris et vins me placer devant elle, mes mains dans mon dos. Elle me regarda avec stupéfaction puis, avec un grand sourire, je lui demandai :

-« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, Grandine ? »

Elle me sourit en retour avant de murmurer :

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… »

-« Pardon. » Dis-je, en tirant la langue.

Carla et Grandine levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps puis cette dernière me répondit :

-« La fille d'une amie à moi est enceinte. Malheureusement, j'ai eu une…Petite « altercation » avec cette dernière. Alors j'aimerai que vous alliez vérifier que son enfant aille bien et que vous lui portiez quelques potions et conseils. D'accord ? »

-« Oui ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Une naissance est un don du ciel. Quels potions devons-nous emmenez ? » Demanda Carla.

-« Deux ou trois potions de routines… » Répondit Grandine en montrant à Carla les potions dont elle parlait.

-« Vous êtes tellement gentille, Grandine ! » M'exclamais-je.

Grandine me regarda puis me sourit. Elle ressemblait tellement à ma mère, la dragonne des cieux, la Grandine d'Earthland. Maman…Je jure de te revoir encore une fois ! Peu importe le temps que cela mettra. Un jour, je te reverrai.

Je m'adossai près de la fenêtre et admira le paysage. Puis, je soupirai en murmurant : « Déjà un an ? »

Un an…Cela faisait une année que Fairy Tail n'était plus…Un an que Natsu et Happy avait disparu, un an que le maître avait annoncé la dissolution de Fairy Tail et avait disparu peu après, un an que Carla et moi n'avions vu aucun ancien membre de Fairy Tail…

Pourtant, j'avais toujours espéré. Espérer quoi ? Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un vague cauchemar, une période de troubles, une erreur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Peu à peu, Erza-san, Grey-san, Jubia-san et les autres étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés. Même Lucy-san ! Carla et moi nous nous étions retrouvées seules. Comme après la disparition de Cait Shelter. Tout recommençaient…Nous pensions avoir trouvé une famille d'adoption mais celle-ci nous avait abandonnée à son tour…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout se finissent comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Carla et moi malgré tout étions restées proches de Magnolia. Toujours en espérant le retour de nos camarades…De Natsu-san et d'Happy…De Lucy-san, d'Erza-san, de Grey-san, de Jubia-san, de Gadjeel-san, de Lily ou des autres…Mais personne n'était jamais revenus à Magnolia.

Mais c'est alors qu'un jour où nous pleurions, Grandine était soudainement apparu et nous avait demandé, doucement :

-« Pourquoi pleurez-vous comme ça ? »

-« Fairy Tail est parti… » Avais-je murmuré.

-« Nous attendons nos camarades. » Avait répondu Carla en essuyant ses larmes et en se relevant.

Puis, à notre grand étonnement, elle avait sourit puis nous avait tendu la main :

-« Que diriez-vous d'attendre le retour de vos camarades avec moi ? »

-« P-P-Pardon ? » Avais-je murmuré.

-« Oui. Chez moi. J'ai besoin de deux assistantes. Etes-vous intéressées ? » Nous avait-elle demandé en détournant la tête.

J'avais consulté Carla du regard et cette dernière avait hoché la tête. Alors j'avais pris la main que me tendait Grandine et avait répondu avec un grand sourire :

-« Oui ! Nous serions honorées d'être vos assistantes. »

-« Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de vous. Vous êtes une grande magicienne, Polyusicca-san. » Avait dit Carla avec reconnaissance. Pour qu'elle donne le« -san » à quelqu'un, celui-ci était forcément très respectable.

-« Vous pouvez m'appeler Polyusicca tout simplement. » Avait-elle répondu.

-« Je préfère Grandine ! » M'étais-je exclamer.

Grandine avait alors levé les yeux au ciel mais avait sourit. Nous l'avions alors rejointe. Elle était devenue comme la mère que nous n'avions jamais eue. Elle était vraiment impressionnante ! Même si parfois elle était un peu…Folle.

OOooOO

_Deux heures plus tard, maison d'Anna et Julien, Magnolia._

-« Excusez-moi… » Dis-je en entrant dans une maison, accompagné de Carla.

-« Merci beaucoup d'être venues voir ma femme. Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Me demanda un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, se nommant Julien.

-« Je suis Wendy et l'Exceed blanche s'appelle Carla. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Répondis-je en m'inclinant.

-« Wendy ? Carla ? Vous ne seriez pas, par hasard, des anciens membres de Fairy Tail ? » Nous demanda-t-il en nous dévisageant.

-« Oui, c'est le cas. Et alors ? » Répondit Carla, en haussant un sourcil et en se faisant menaçante.

-« Rien, j'étais juste curieux. Entrez je vous prie. » Nous dit-il.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une chambre où une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus se reposait dans un lit. En nous voyant arrivé cette dernière s'exclama :

-« Ce sont les assistantes de Poly ? Elles sont mignonnes ! »

-« Merci. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Je m'appelle Anna. Et vous ? »

-« Wendy. Et voici Carla. » Répondis-je.

Je voyais bien qu'Anna fixait Carla avec curiosité et je crus bon ajouter :

-« Carla est une Exceed. »

-« Oh ! Je vois. » Répondit Anna.

-« Alors, vous attendez des jumeaux c'est bien ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui… » Répondit-elle en regardant son ventre arrondi avec un sourire.

-« Les grossesses gémellaires ne sont pas sans risque… » Murmura Carla.

-« Je sais. Mais ce sont mes enfants et ceux de Julien. Je ne les abandonnerai jamais. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. » Dit-elle en nous regardant dans les yeux.

-« Je vais alors commencer les soins. » Murmurais-je en souriant.

-« Merci. » Répondit Anne.

J'activai alors ma magie et commença à la guérir. Carla, en me regardant, souriait et j'en étais fière. Je voulais faire ce que je pouvais pour aider les gens. Et une de mes spécialités était la guérison. Fairy Tail aidait les gens alors moi aussi je veux les aider. Comme je le peux.

-« Racontez nous. Comment avez-vous rencontré votre mari ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Eh bien…Ça a été le coup de foudre. J'en suis tombé tout de suite amoureuse. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et pourtant…Ce n'était pas le prince charmant ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Les hommes sont des loups… » Murmura Carla, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Des loups ? Il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, Carla ! » Répondit Anna en rigolant.

-« Comment ça ce n'était pas le prince charmant ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« A l'époque Julien n'était...Pas vraiment le garçon que ma mère voulait que j'épouse. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre l'amour. C'est un sentiment si fort et si beau ! On se sent pousser des ailes ! Alors, j'ai pris mon envol. Et aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Je suis heureuse pour vous. » Répondis-je.

C'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise, elle se releva, approcha son visage du mien et mit sa main sur mon épaule avant de me demander :

-« Et toi, Wendy ? Es-tu amoureuse ? »

-« P-P-Pardon ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« J-Je ne crois pas… » Murmurais-je, toute rouge.

Alors, elle s'éloigna de moi et me sourit avant de me dire :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as encore le temps pour trouver l'amour ! Et je pense que cela ce fera bientôt… »

-« Evidemment que Wendy n'est pas amoureuse ! » Intervient soudain Carla.

Anna se tourna vers Carla et s'approcha d'elle et comme elle l'avait fait pour moi, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Q-Que faites-vous ? » Interrogea Carla, mal à l'aise.

-« Et toi, Carla ? Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle très posément.

-« Moi ?! » S'exclama Carla, surprise.

-« Oui. » Répondit Anna.

-« Evidemment que non ! Je n'aime personne ! Quelle idée ! » S'exclama alors Carla en colère.

-« Pourtant, il y a …Un Exceed qui ne te laisse pas indifférente. » Murmura Anna.

J'ouvris alors de grands yeux étonnés. Un Exceed qui ne laissait pas Carla indifférente ? Ce ne pouvait être que…

-« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'écria Carla, vexée à mort.

-« Un certain…Ha…Happy ?» Murmura Anna.

-« Happy ? » Répéta Carla, totalement sous le choc.

-« Oui. Happy de Fairy Tail, c'est ça ? C'est de lui que tu es amoureuse ? » Demanda soudain Anna en se redressant.

-« Euh…Anna-san…Je ne crois pas que… » Murmurais-je mal à l'aise pour Carla.

-« Si, j'en suis sûre. » Me répondit-elle.

-« JE N'AIME PAS CET IDIOT D'EXCEED BLEU ! » Cria soudain Carla, toute rouge.

Anna ouvrit alors de grands yeux étonnés tandis que Carla fulminait de rage et ouvrit Aera. Ses belles ailes blanches apparurent alors et elle s'envola à la hauteur d'Anna.

-« Vous ! Comment osez-vous dire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à Anna en le pointant du doigt.

-« Je le sais juste. Il faudrait que tu lui dises. » Répondit Anna.

-« Que je lui dise quoi à qui ? » Demanda Carla, suspicieuse.

-« Que tu dises à ton Happy que tu l'aimes. » Lui dit tout simplement Anna.

-« Mais je viens de vous dire que je n'aimais pas ce…Ce fichu Exceed bleu ! » S'écria Carla.

-« Au fond de toi, tu l'aimes. Je le sais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de nier l'évidence. » Lui répondit Anna.

-« Je…C'est faux. » Murmura Carla, totalement prise au dépourvu.

-« Carla… » Dis-je en appelant le nom de ma meilleure amie.

-« C'EST FAUX ! » Cria-t-elle soudain.

Puis à notre grand étonnement, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses beaux yeux bruns. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit en grand ses ailes qui prirent un couleur bleu-verte et fila plus vite que le vent par la fenêtre.

-« Carla ! Attends ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Je soupirai alors et m'assieds alors sur le fauteuil derrière moi.

-« Je…Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Alors que vous êtes venues pour moi…» Murmura soudain Anna.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, Anna-san. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Carla est juste un peu…Bornée. Quand elle sera calmée, elle reviendra. » Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui. Mais dîtes-moi…Comment savez-vous que Carla est amoureuse d'Happy ? Vous le connaissez ? » Demandais-je.

-« Pas du tout. C'est grâce à ma magie que je peux faire ça. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Votre magie ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui. Je suis une mage qui peut lire dans le cœur des gens. Et j'ai lu dans le cœur de Carla qu'elle était amoureuse. D'un certain Happy, en puissant dans ses souvenirs. » Me dit-elle.

-« C'est incroyable ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Pas vraiment. Mais, est-elle vraiment vexée ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Carla ? Eh bien...C'est juste qu'elle est …Vraiment en colère contre Happy. » Dis-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Anna.

-« Eh bien…Cela fait un an qu'il est parti…Il n'a même pas dit au revoir à Carla…Elle était vraiment très triste…Même si elle ne le montrait pas. » Articulais-je en repensant au chagrin de Carla.

-« Oh…C'est pour ça qu'elle… » Commença Anna avant de s'interrompre.

-« Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Ca fait un an qu'elle l'attend. Mais ça commence à faire long… » Dis-je.

-« Je ne savais pas. Tu lui transmettras mes excuses. » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je avec le sourire.

OOooOO

**PDV Carla, à la bordure de Magnolia.**

Je volai à pleine vitesse jusque dans la forêt. Comment ? Comment cette femme savait-elle ? Comment ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi devais-je entendre parler de lui aujourd'hui ? Alors que ça fait pile un an qu'il…Qu'il est parti. Idiot d'Exceed bleu ! Happy… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ? Natsu a bien laissé une lettre à Lucy ! Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé un mot ? Rien qu'un mot…Qu'est-ce que cela te coûtait ? Rien ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça sans rien dire ? J'ai beau chercher des raisons…Je n'en trouve pas ! Je ne sais même pas si tu es encore vivant ! Ça se trouve… Tu n'es même plus là…

Je m'assieds au pied d'un arbre en sentant les larmes monter dans mes yeux à cette pensée. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'Happy puisse être mort. C'était impossible. Après tout, Natsu était avec lui. Je…Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais confiance en lui. Et j'étais sûre qu'il était vivant quelque part dans ce monde. Quelque part… Mais où ?

Si tu es encore vivant Happy, je…Que ressentais-je pour toi au juste ? De l'amitié ? Oui mais c'était plus profond que ça…De l'amour comme l'avait dit Anna ? Pff…C'est idiot. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Apparemment, c'est un sentiment qui donne des ailes mais j'en ai déjà une paire alors… Voilà que je me mets à faire de l'humour à la «Happy ». Génial…

Un an…Déjà si longtemps que qu'il est parti. Je me souviens du sentiment que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais appris qu'il était parti…Un grand vide puis après était venu la tristesse. J'avais longtemps pleuré quand j'étais seule…Puis était venu la colère. Espèce d'idiot ! Ses sentiments se mélangeaient en moi et je ne savais que faire. Pourtant la seule chose que je savais c'était que j'espérais…J'espérais son retour, celui de mes compagnons, celui de Fairy Tail. Malgré tout, j'avais encore le courage de croire en eux. Fairy Tail m'avait appris cela : ne jamais abandonner. Et je n'abandonnerais pas mes camarades ! C'est pourquoi Wendy et moi attendons. Car nous croyons en nos camarades. Nous sommes sûres qu'ils viendront nous chercher. Ils ne peuvent pas nous abandonner. Pourtant…Le temps est long. Si long…L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été riche en changement. Wendy et moi avions grandis…Nous avions appris à vivre toute seules. Nous avions appris tellement de choses avec Polyusicca-san ! Les pouvoirs de Wendy s'étaient vraiment développés et elle s'entrainait chaque jour. Elle était vraiment devenue une Dragon Slayer accomplie. Elle était capable de faire des miracles. Elle était devenue la fameuse prêtresse des cieux et elle méritait vraiment bien son titre. Quand à moi, je m'étais entrainé à développé mes pouvoirs de prédiction grâce aux astuces que m'avait fournies Polyusicca-san. J'étais maintenant capable de voir ce que je voulais dans le futur. Enfin…Dans les futurs serait plus approprié. Rien n'est encore fait ! Tout était encore possible. C'est pour cela que j'affectionnais vraiment ce don, car grâce à lui je pouvais encore espérer. Je pouvais encore croire. C'était lui qui me donnait la force d'y croire.

Avec un sourire, j'essuyai mes larmes. Happy n'aurait pas voulu que j'abandonne. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse. Je le sais…C'est un idéaliste. Tellement heureux avec son grand sourire d'idiot qui pourtant…Me rendait joyeuse. Il était tellement fort quand il m'avait protégé à Extalia, au palais de Crocus, au parc d'attraction. Il était aussi fâcheusement…Mignon. Je te promets de devenir forte, pour toi. Happy…

-« Carla ? » Interrogea une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Wendy.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu t'es calmée ? » Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes cotés.

-« Oui…Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Anna est une mage qui lit dans le cœur des gens. » Me répondit Wendy.

-« Alors elle a lu dans mon cœur ?! » M'exclamais-je, outrée.

-« Oui… Dans le mien aussi.» Murmura Wendy, assez gênée.

-« Dans mon cœur…Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me dit ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Toi et moi sommes un peu perdue en ce moment. » Répondit simplement Wendy.

-« Et ce depuis un an. » Rajoutais-je.

-« Carla, tu penses qu'il reviendront ? » Me demanda soudain Wendy.

-« Je…Je crois en eux. » Répondis-je en allant dans ses bras chercher un peu de réconfort.

-« Moi aussi, Carla. Je crois en Fairy Tail. Et je ne cesserai jamais de croire en eux. » Me dit-elle.

-« Dis Wendy…Euh… » Commençais-je pas du tout sûre de moi.

-« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« C'est quoi l'amour dont parle Anna ? » Demandais-je en rougissant fortement.

Wendy eut un rire puis elle me répondit quelque chose qui me toucha beaucoup :

-« Je pense que l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux. Quand tu es à côté de celui que tu aimes tu es…Heureuse. Oui, heureuse. Tu te dis que tout est possible. Même si celui que tu aimes est un idiot, tu poses sur lui un regard conciliant. Quand l'être aimé est à tes côtés tu te sens invincible. Tu te sens capable de tout faire. Je pense que l'amour est sentiment incroyable qui mérite d'être vécu. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte, au contraire, il faut en profiter et grâce à la puissance de tes sentiments pour l'être aimé, tu dois le protéger. Car pour celui qui aime, c'est l'être aimé qui est la personne qui compte le plus pour nous. Tu comprends ? »

-« Je…Je crois. Merci, Wendy. » Répondis-je.

-« De rien. Allez-viens. Rentrons voir Grandine. Elle doit nous attendre pour le dîner. » Dit-elle en se relevant.

-« Oui…Allons-y. Si on ne se dépêche pas elle va nous passer un savon… » Répondis-je.

Mais malgré tout ceci, cela ne répondait pas à la question que je me posais : étais-je amoureuse d'Happy ?

OOooOO

_Maison de Polyusicca, 3heures du matin, chambre de Carla._

Devant moi, il n'y avait que le noir. Soudain, cinq silhouettes humaines et une plus petite apparurent devant moi. Leurs traits et les couleurs commèrent à apparaître, et je pus enfin distinguer des voix :

_-« Qui on va chercher maintenant ? » Demanda un homme aux cheveux roses._

_-« Wendy et Carla. Elles ne sont pas loin d'ici. Ce que j'ai hâte de les voir ! » S'exclama une jeune fille…Blonde ?_

_-« Carla ? On va voir Carla ? Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je veux trop la revoir ! Elle m'a trop manqué ! » S'écria une voix enfantine que je ne pus distinguer._

Quelqu'un voulait me revoir ? Qui ?

_-« Te fais pas d'illusion. C'est sûr qu'elle va t'en vouloir. » Dit soudain un homme avec des cheveux ternes._

_Soudain, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux…Rouges ? S'approcha de lui et s'exclama :_

_-« Tu aurais au moins pu lui dire au revoir. Elle va te tuer et je l'aiderai volontiers ! »_

Depuis quand j'utilisais la violence envers les gens ? Non mais !

_-«Carla va tuer quelqu'un ? » Demanda soudain une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus._

Quelle question…Evidemment que non.

Et c'est alors que le lien se fit dans mon cerveau et que les visages apparurent et que je pus enfin distinguer le paysage:

_Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Grey, Juvia et Erza sur une route avec dans leurs mains une carte de Fiore avec les locations de…Tout le monde ?_

_-« C'est la renaissance de Fairy Tail ! J'ai allumé le feu de la renaissance de Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama Natsu._

Puis, les visages s'estompèrent et le paysage autour de moi commença à tourner, tourner, tourner. J'essayai d'appeler mes amis mais aucun son de sortit de ma bouche. La dernière chose que je vis fut Happy, tout sourire, qui parlait à Natsu. Je ne pus entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais Natsu caressa amicalement la tête d'Happy après la déclaration de se dernier.

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans ma chambre, chez Polyusicca et il était…3 heures du matin ? Je baillai et mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Enfin…Enfin ! Ce que Wendy et moi avions espérer depuis un an arrivait enfin ! Il était l'heure ! Natsu avait enfin allumé le feu de la renaissance de Fairy Tail ! Comme un phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres, cette dernière allait prendre son envol ! Et tout allait redevenir comme avant…Comme avant…J'allais enfin pouvoir être avec mes camarades, rire avec eux, partir mission avec eux, pleurer aux eux…Bref, vivre avec eux. Ils ne nous avaient pas oubliés ! L'histoire ne se répétait plus ! Ils venaient nous chercher…Contrairement aux Nirvits, ils ne nous avaient pas abandonné.

Prise d'une joie incommensurable, j'activai Aera et fila dans la chambre de Wendy. Ne me souciant pas du bruit, j'ouvris un grand coup sa porte et je la découvris entrain de dormir. Je me précipitai vers elle et cria :

-« Wendy! Réveille-toi !Wendy ! »

Elle se retourna violemment et m'emporta avec elle.

-« Bon sang, Wendy !Réveille-toi ! » M'exclamais-je.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et bailla puis elle me demanda :

-« Carla ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« C'est Fairy Tail ! » M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

Comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc, elle se redressa et répéta, incrédule :

-« Fairy Tail ? »

-« Oui ! Natsu a allumé le feu de la renaissance de Fairy Tail ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Heiiin ? Natsu-san ? » S'écria Wendy.

-« Oui ! Natsu, Lucy, Jubia, Grey, Erza et Happy vont venir nous chercher. » Dis-je en commençant à pleurer.

Wendy passa alors ses bras autour de moi et me demanda doucement :

-« Je ne comprends pas Carla. Et si tu m'expliquais depuis le début ? »

-« Pardon. Je…J'ai eu une vision ! Je les ai même entendus parler de nous ! Natsu, Lucy, Jubia, Grey, Erza et Happy venaient nous chercher ! Ils vont enfin venir ! Fairy Tail est de nouveau sur pied. Nous allons enfin les revoir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vraiment ? Carla, tu dis avoir entendu des voix…Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Me demanda soudain Wendy.

-« Je sais quand même différencier mes rêves de mes visions ! C'était une vision ! Une vraie ! » Criais-je, outrée.

-« Tu peux carrément entendre des voix dans tes visions ? » Me demanda Wendy, surprise.

-« Oui. Je peux maintenant différencier les différents chemins que peut prendre le futur et même prévoir à l'avance les événements du futur proche avec 90% de chance d'avoir bon ! Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant cette année ? Je me suis aussi entraînée pour devenir plus forte! » M'exclamais-je, courroucée.

-« Je sais, Carla… » Me murmura Wendy.

-« Tu n'avais pas l'air… » Lui chuchotais-je, en boudant un peu.

-« Alors…Ils vont vraiment venir nous chercher ? » Me demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

-« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Ils vont venir et nous allons reconstruire Fairy Tail. » Dis-je avec de la tendresse dans la voix.

-« Dans combien de temps ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas…Surement dans quelques semaines. Mais en tous cas, Natsu, Lucy et Happy ont commencé à rassembler tout le monde. » Répondis-je.

C'est alors que je l'entendis pleurer. Wendy…Je raffermis mon étreinte sur elle et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux.

-« Je suis si heureuse, Carla. C'est génial ! On va revoir tout le monde ! » Dit-elle avec espoir.

-« Oui. Après un an, on va enfin pouvoir les voir ! » Répondis-je.

-« Tu vas pouvoir revoir Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Après un instant de silence, je répondis :

-« Ouais…Et je vais lui faire passer le gout de partir un an sans me prévenir. Il va me le payer. »

A ma grande surprise, Wendy, quelques instants avant en larmes, se mit à rire et me dit :

-« Ne l'abîme pas trop. Je suis sûre qu'Happy avait ses raisons de partir. Laisse-le t'expliquer. »

-« Mouais… » Répondis-je peu convaincue.

-« Je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi tu es heureuse de le voir ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Avec un sourire, je répondis :

-« Heureuse n'est même pas le mot.. »

-« J'imagine. J'ai hâte de leur montrer le niveau que j'ai atteins ! » Dit-elle avec son grand sourire.

-« Tu es devenue si forte. Nastu et Gajeel vont en pâlir de jalousie. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ça oui ! » S'écria-t-elle, en riant.

-« Regarde nous, quelques instants auparavant nous étions en larmes et maintenant nous sommes entrain de rire. » Dis-je en soupirant.

-« C'est vrai. Désolée, Carla. » Murmura Wendy, en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bleus.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes des bruits de pas et une Polyusicca en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux roses en bataille, un balai à la main apparut. Elle cria soudain :

-« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de faire autant de grabuge à trois heure du matin sinon je vous tue ! »

-« Oh...Euh…Je… » Bafouillais-je, confuse.

-« Grandine ! C'est la renaissance de Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama soudain Wendy en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Renaissance ? Fairy Tail ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

-« Natsu a allumé le feu de la renaissance de Fairy Tail. » Murmurais-je.

-« Vous voulez dire que… » Insinua-t-elle.

-« Oui ! Fairy Tail est de retour ! »

Elle posa son balai et soupira fortement avant de dire :

-« Expliquez-moi. »

-« J'ai une vision. Dans celle-ci, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Erza et…Happy venaient nous chercher. Ils ont commencé à rassembler tous les membres de Fairy Tail. Dans environ quelques semaines, ils seront là. Nous avons enfin retrouvé notre guilde… » Dis-je, l'émotion dans ma voix parlant de mes sentiments pour moi.

-« Les gosses de Makarov sont vraiment infatigable. Une nouvelle Fairy Tail ? Je n'imagine même pas le grabuge…Et le nombre de blessés que je vais devoir soigner. » Soupira Polyusicca.

-« Je pourrais vous aider ! Et Carla aussi. » S'exclama Wendy.

-« C'est pourquoi je vous ai prises sous mon aile. Pour limiter les dégâts. Foutu Makarov, abandonner tes gosses comme ça…Tu ne sais vraiment te conduire en homme responsable malgré ton âge ! » S'exclama Polyusicca en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« On ne peut pas tout demander au maître. » Dit Wendy, cherchant l'apaisement.

-« Ce que je me demande moi c'est où est passé le maître. Et si nous allons le retrouver…Dans le cas contraire, qui prendra la relève ? » Demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-« Hum…Luxus-san ? A moins que ça ne soit Erza-san ou Mirajane-san…Peut-être bien Guildartz-san ? Il a déjà été maître après tout… » Proposa Wendy.

-« Tant que ce n'est pas Natsu ou Happy… » Murmurais-je avec un sourire.

-« Carla ! » S'insurgea Wendy.

-« Tu as raison, Carla. Si ça avait été un de ses deux là, ça aurait été une vraie catastrophe. » Me dit Polyusicca cherchant à masquer l'amusement dans sa voix.

-« Quand même…Ce n'est pas gentil pour eux… » Dit Wendy, d'une petite voix.

-« Bien. Maintenant, que tout est clair je vais pouvoir aller me recoucher. Réveillez-moi encore une fois à trois heures du matin et vous aurez la punition de votre vie. » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de calquer la porte derrière elle.

-« On l'a échappé belle… » Soufflais-je.

-« Ouais… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Il faudrait aller dormir. » Dis-je.

-« Dormir ? Comment veux-tu dormir alors que Fairy Tail va renaître ! Je suis impatiente ! J'ai envie de faire chanter le ciel ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Je sens que demain sera un jour venteux. » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla… » Souffla Wendy, d'une mine boudeuse.

-« Allez, bonne nuit. » Lui dis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je l'entendis me demander, d'une petite voix timide :

-« Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, Carla ? »

Je la regardai et je vis qu'elle s'était mise à rougir un peu. Elle avait beau être incroyablement forte, elle restait une jeune fille de treize ans…Bientôt quatorze. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurer. Je me dirigeai alors vers elle et me fondit dans ses bras. Et je lui répondis :

-« Avec plaisir. »

Elle me sourit et nous nous recouchâmes quand elle me dit :

-« Tu vas revoir Happy…Tu dois être impatiente… »

-« Impatiente de le lui faire payer, oui ! Je vais le réduire en miettes ! Il va payer de m'avoir abandonné comme ça… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pauvre Happy…Mais c'est bien fait pour lui. » Murmura-t-elle.

Avec un instant de réflexion, je me décidai enfin de lui faire part de ce qui me tracassait. Avec appréhension, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ma voix tremblotante, je lui demandai à toute vitesse :

-« Wendy…Est-ce que tu penses que…Que je suis a…Amoureuse d'Happy comme Anna l'a dit ? »

Elle parut étonnée puis elle me répondit :

-« Je ne sais pas, Carla. Je ne peux pas le savoir. Toi seule peux savoir. J'ai un avis sur la question mais je ne veux pas te le donner, je ne veux pas t'influencer. Cherche au fond de toi, la réponse est dans ton cœur. Mais ne te soucie point de cela ce soir. La réponse te viendra naturellement quand il sera temps. Dors, maintenant. Je suis là pour toi. »

Et c'est sur ses douces paroles que je m'endormi dans ses bras.

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy, trois semaines plus tard, maison de Polyusicca.**

Carla et moi attendions avec impatience le retour de nos camarades. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines…Trois semaines que j'avais repris espoir. Je faisais chanter le vent dans le ciel en m'entraînant. Je voulais leur montrer que je n'étais plus une petite fille et que j'étais devenue une jeune Dragon Slayer. Je veux mériter ce titre. Je maîtrisais même le Dragon Force maintenant. Natsu et Gajeel…J'allais vous montre de quoi j'étais capable. Je voulais que vous me félicitiez en tant que Dragon Slayer émérite. Je voulais même combattre contre vous pour vous montrez mes pouvoirs et pour pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime.

-« Ça suffit, Wendy. Repose-toi un peu. » M'ordonna Carla qui lisait un livre à mes côtés.

-« Mais, Carla ! Je suis si heureuse ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui, je sais…Mais calme-toi. Tu vas finir par créer un cyclone… » Murmura-t-elle, sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-«Carla a raison. Repose-toi un peu. » Dit soudain Grandine en s'approchant de nous.

-« D'accord… » Murmurais-je en allant m'assoir, boudeuse.

Mais c'est alors que Carla étouffa un cri et se précipita, ailes ouvertes, vers moi et Grandine, en nous prenant de force et en nous emmenant dans les airs.

L'instant d'après, une explosion retentissait là où nous étions assises quelques instants auparavant.

-« Merci, Carla… » Murmurais-je.

-« Sans toi, nous serions probablement mortes… » Constata Grandine, avec horreur.

-« De rien. Mais là, on n'a pas le temps. » Répliqua Carla en nous posant délicatement à terre.

J'activai ma magie du vent et dit à Grandine de rester en arrière. Elle était assez âgée et un effort tel qu'un combat pouvait la fatiguer énormément. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas forte, c'est tout le contraire. Mais…Je veux protéger les gens que j'aime.

J'évaluais mes ennemis. Il était quatre, dont un mage qui lançait des explosions. L'un d'entre eux était un petit blond avec les yeux verts qui tenait un arc dans sa main. Un autre était roux avec se servait d'une hache comme arme. Le troisième avait les cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres et son pouvoir magique était…Terrifiant.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Nous sommes des mages de guilde noire. Ce que nous voulons ? Toi et la petite chatte blanche. Les anciens membres de Fairy Tail sont très recherchés…Nous voulons notre vengeance. » Dit très posément leur chef avec un sourire sadique tout en faisant apparaître une boule rouge dans sa main.

-« Je vois. Préparez-vous à perdre. » Répondis-je en activant ma magie.

Et l'instant d'après je fonçai sur eux. J'évitai avec grâce les explosions que me lançait le chef et prise d'un élan de courage, je fis appel à mon vent et m'envola tout en évitant la flèche magique envoyé par le garçon à l'arc. Je me retrouvai au-dessus de sa tête et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je lui lançai mon fameux souffle du dragon ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer tout bonnement. Et de un hors-jeu, me dis-je avec satisfaction.

Je me précipitai sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs et lui asséna un coup de poing qu'il évita. Prise de court il m'attaqua avec des…Espèces de machins noirs et gluants que j'évitai de justesse. Soudain, alors que nous enchaînions les coups, son ami envoya une explosion pour l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, je l'avais vu et je m'envolai avec grâce tandis que l'explosion mettait KO son ami. Dans les airs, Carla me récupéra et nous fonçâmes sur le troisième homme. Il nous envoya des explosions mais Carla les évita. Sacrée Carla…Elle les avait toutes prévues. Sans aucune erreur. Préparant mon attaque, mes bras s'entourèrent d'air et je frappai sans pitié ma cible qui s'affaissa mollement au sol. Mais c'est alors que derrière nous, un énorme rayon de lumière rouge fonça vers nous. Jamais je ne pourrais l'arrêter à temps ! Je fermai les yeux de peur et attendit le choc mais…Rien ne vient. J'ouvris alors les yeux et m'aperçu qu'une barrière de feu nous avait protégé. Ce pouvoir magique c'était…Natsu-san !

Je tournai alors la tête et vis…Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Happy, Grey-san, Juvia-san et Erza-san qui se tenait devant nous, prêt à combattre.

-« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Me demanda Natsu-san avec grand sourire carnassier.

-« Non merci ! » M'exclamais-je vigoureusement.

Moi, je voulais qu'il me félicite de mes progrès pas qu'il me sauve ! Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'étais devenue forte ! Leur montrer à tous…La prêtresse des cieux que j'étais. Le Dragon Slayer qui dormait en moi !

Cette réponse le laissa pantois et il ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Faisant signe à Carla de me reprendre dans les airs, je préparai ma dernière attaque contre le quatrième homme. Arrivé devant lui, je m'écriai de toutes mes forces :

-« Technique secrète, vague brillante : vents perçants. »

Une barrière de vent m'entoura alors et propulsa ma victime dans les airs. Après plusieurs minutes à se débattre celle-ci finit par céder et tomba mollement au sol, à mes pieds. J'avais gagné. Je fis exprès chanter le vent qui m'entourait…Après tout, une petite démonstration de puissance n'avait rien de mal !

-« Waouh ! C'était dément, Wendy ! » S'exclama Natsu-san en s'approchant de moi, visiblement très étonné.

-« Ah tiens…Les mages qui nous ont lâchement abandonné te félicite. » Dit Carla, froidement.

-« Carla… » Murmura Lucy-san, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Je remarquai alors à quel point elle avait changé. Elle avait suivit mon conseil et s'était laissé pousser les cheveux ! Cela lui allait à merveille.

-« Comment osez-vous vous tenir devant nous ? » Demanda Carla, aussi froide et impassible que la glace.

-« Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir abandonné. Moi la première. La seule manière de me tenir devant vous sans me couvrir de honte est le désir que nous avons de vouloir reformer Fairy Tail. » S'exclama Erza-san. Je m'aperçu alors qu'elle avait grandit et que ses traits semblaient plus doux et plus sereins…Comme si elle s'était enfin débarrassé de quelque chose qui l'avait fait souffrir depuis des années.

-« Reformer Fairy Tail ? Mais Fairy Tail n'est plus, Erza. » Répliqua sèchement Carla.

Je savais qu'elle ne le pensait pas un instant mais elle avait besoin de leur dire tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient fait. Elle avait besoin de se venger…Et moi aussi. Et seulement après leur avoir tout dit nous les pardonnerons. Mais pas avant. Le temps des règlements de comptes était venu.

-« Nous allons reformer Fairy Tail ! Nous allons retrouver les membres de Fairy Tail et réparer nos erreurs passés. La guilde va renaître de ses cendres ! Mais, pour cela il faut que Fairy Tail soit complète. Et sans vous, elle n'est pas complète. » Dit Grey-san.

-« Que veux-tu dire, Grey-san ? Explique-toi plus clairement. » Lui ordonnais-je tout en m'avançant vers lui avec grâce sans pour autant avoir éteins mon pouvoir.

Il déglutit, surpris de mon attitude, et allait continuer quand Juvia-san prit la parole à sa place :

-« Vous êtes des membres à part entière de Fairy Tail. Sans vous, elle ne sera jamais la même. Et vous êtes aussi…Nos amis. Alors, je vous en supplie. Oubliez tout le mal que nous vous avez fait et mener ce nouveau combat avec nous. Rejoignez Fairy Tail encore une fois, Wendy, Carla ! »

-« Nous... » Murmurais-je, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

-« C'est une blague ?! » S'exclama Carla, en colère.

-« Carla, nous sommes sérieux. Ce n'est pas une blague. » Dit soudain Happy en venant se planter devant elle.

Je vis le regard étonné de Carla se poser sur Happy puis je vis ses joues se teindre d'un rouge vif. Je devais dire qu'Happy avait beaucoup grandit et que maintenant il était plus grand que Carla alors qu'il y a un an, ils faisaient la même taille. Je remarquai aussi qu'il s'était épaissit et qu'il portait un petit gilet qui lui allait à merveille. Je regardai Carla et vis qu'elle était…Subjuguée par Happy.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle avec tendresse, perdue dans ses pensées.

La voyant en mauvaise posture, je décida de reprendre :

-« Vous nous avez abandonné pendant une année complète et maintenant vous voulez que nous vous rejoignions encore une fois. Pour encore nous abandonner ? » Demandais-je froidement en imitant Carla.

-« Nous ne répéterons pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois. Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissées, Wendy, Carla. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous contacter. Cela me faisait trop mal. Je m'en excuse et demande votre pardon. » Nous dit Lucy-san.

-« Lucy-san… » Murmurais-je touchée par ses belles paroles.

-« Nous sommes désolées mais nous avons tourné la page. Fairy Tail n'est plus pour nous. » Dit Carla.

Sa réplique eut l'effet d'une bombe et Happy s'exclama :

-« Mais nous avons besoin de vous à Fairy Tail ! J'ai besoin de toi, Carla ! »

Je vis que les yeux de Carla s'étaient agrandit et que ses joues s'étaient teintes d'un rouge profond.

-« Je…Non c'est non. Nous ne rejoindront pas Fairy Tail une seconde fois. » Répliqua-t-elle, froidemment.

-« Qui a parlé de la rejoindre ? Cette marque que vous avez sur votre peau. Cette marque inscrite sur votre chair est là pour vous rappeler…Votre appartenance à Fairy Tail ! Vous étiez, vous êtes et vous serez toujours des membres de Fairy Tail. A jamais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Vous êtes nos camardes…Nos précieuses petites camarades.» S'exclama soudain Natsu.

Je fus touché par la portée de ses paroles. Elles étaient magnifiques…Et tellement justes.

-« Natsu-san… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama Happy.

-« Alors, toi… » Commença Carla en lançant un regard noir à Happy qui déglutit.

-« Moi ? » Interrogea Happy.

-« COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ?! » Cria-t-elle soudain d'une force exceptionnelle.

Tous la regardèrent sans comprendre tandis que je dissimulai un demi-sourire. Pauvre Happy…

-« Euh…Tu sais, je… » Murmura Happy.

-« Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot au moins ! Mais non, c'était trop compliqué pour toi ! Tu as préféré partir comme un traître en me laissant seul sans RIEN. Tu es parti la queue entre les jambes, pitoyablement. Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle, très très très en colère.

-« Pour devenir plus fort… » Murmura-t-il, prit de court.

-« Pour devenir plus…Fort ? Mais on s'en fout ! Ne pensez-vous donc qu'a ça vous, les garçons ? Devenir les plus forts…Tellement puérils. Et à cause de cet objectif d'enfant de six ans vous n'étiez pas là quand Fairy Tail s'est dissoute ! Vous n'étiez pas LA ! Vous nous avez abandonné pour partir à l'aventure ! » Cria Carla, les larmes formant dans ses yeux.

-« Je voulais juste te protéger… On voulait tous vous protéger…» Chuchota Happy, ne sachant comment réagir face à la colère de Carla.

-« Me protéger ? Mais je peux me protéger par moi-même. Nous sommes tous des mages ! Assurez votre propre sécurité avant de penser à celle des autres. Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Que ce soit toi ou Fairy Tail ! Je suis mieux toute seule avec Wendy ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« C'est faux, Carla et tu le sais très bien. » Osa Happy.

-« Et depuis quand sais-tu mieux que moi-même ce que je ressens ? Ça fait un an et trois semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu. J'ai changé, Happy. Après votre abandon, Wendy et moi avons appris à nous débrouiller seules. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. » Dit-elle, presque en criant.

Je vis le voile sombre de la peine se déposer sur les yeux d'Happy. Cela me brisa le cœur et je décida de rappeler Carla à l'ordre.

-« Carla… » Dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'arrêter.

Mais, elle ne m'écouta pas et continua :

-« Vous nous avez lâchement abandonnée. Nous vous avons attendu ! Pendant plusieurs mois, nous sommes restées avec l'espoir que quelqu'un…Que vous ailliez revenir ! Nous sommes toujours restées à Magnolia ! A vous attendre ! Et pourtant…Vous n'êtes jamais revenus ! »

-« Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes là. » Dit doucement Happy, voulant l'apaiser.

-« Peut-être mais c'est trop tard. Nous n'avons que trop attendu. » Trancha-t-elle.

Elle tourna violemment le dos et battit des ailes quand Happy fonça et se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant de passer. Il inspira fortement puis lui dit :

-« Carla…Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir abandonnés. Mais…Nous le devions. Nous devions devenir plus forts. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as le cœur d'une membre de Fairy Tail. Viens avec nous. D'accord ? »

C'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise, Carla baissa la tête pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, quand elle releva la tête j'aperçu dans ses beaux yeux bruns des larmes. Carla pleurait…

-« Toutes les excuses du monde ne pourront pas réparer la peine que avons ressenti quand vous êtes parti. Vous n'avez eu aucune pensée pour nous. Surtout toi, Happy. Tu ne m'as rien laissé. Même pas un mot ! Pas même un message ! Sais-tu à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai été triste ? Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal d'être abandonnée ? Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer ! Tu m'as détruite, Happy ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Je…JE TE DETESTE ! » Cria-t-elle.

Puis, comme avec Anna, elle activa la couleur bleu-verte de ses ailes et elle s'enfuit dans la forêt en bordure de la maison de Grandine.

-« Carla ! » Cria Happy.

Je soupirai mais je décidai d'aider le pauvre Exceed bleu. Je savais à quel point il aimait Carla et je savais que cette dernière avait des doutes sur ses sentiments pour lui. Peut-être cela lui permettrait de trouver la réponse à sa question.

-« Happy, va la chercher et explique lui pourquoi tu es parti. » Ordonnais-je à l'Exceed bleu et blanc qui me regarda avec tristesse.

-« Mais Wendy tu as bien vu comment elle m'en veut… » Murmura-t-il, dépité.

-« Happy, je connais Carla mieux que moi-même. Elle n'a pas compris ce que tu cherchais à faire pendant cette année. Alors, va la voir et explique-lui calmement. Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûre ! » Lui dis-je avec un sourire tout en caressant sa fourrure.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il, sa voix remplie d'espoir.

-« J'en suis persuadé. Courage, Happy. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Aye, sir ! Merci, Wendy ! Tu es vraiment la mage la plus gentille que je connaisse ! » S'écria-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite de Carla.

-« Allons bon… » Soupirais-je avec un sourire.

-« La jeunesse… » Murmura Grandine en tournant la tête.

-« Waouh…Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'éviter d'énerver Carla. » Dit Lucy-san.

-« Juvia pense que tu as raison. Carla peut être effrayante quand elle s'y met. » Murmura Juvia-san.

-« Et encore…Vous n'avez vu qu'un petit bout de sa colère. » Leur dis-je.

-« Après tout, elle est comme ça… » Murmura Erza-san avec un sourire.

-« Tout le monde…Je veux…Je veux…Encore une fois rejoindre Fairy Tail ! » M'exclamais-je soudainement.

-« Heiiiin ?! » S'exclama Lucy-san.

-« Les paroles de Natsu-san m'ont fait comprendre quelque chose d'important. Depuis que vous m'avez recueilli, vous m'avez toujours soutenue et vous m'avez appris à mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Vous m'avez appris à être une mage de Fairy Tail et aujourd'hui encore, j'en ai le cœur et la foi. Je crois en Fairy Tail ! Je crois en mes camarades ! Je crois en un monde meilleur mais avant tout je crois…En la renaissance de Fairy Tail car elle n'a jamais disparu ! Car Fairy Tail est toujours dans nos cœurs ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Wendy…C'est magnifique. » Me dit Erza-san.

-« Tu as tellement grandi… » Constata Lucy-san avec un sourire.

-« Wendy-san est devenue une jeune fille. » Dit Juvia-san.

-« Tu es devenue forte. » Murmura Grey avec un semi-sourire.

-« Bien sûr que nous t'acceptons de nouveau parmi nous ! » S'exclama Natsu-san.

Et je me jetai à corps perdu dans leurs bras et laissa couler toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues pendant cette année.

-« Que c'est bon de vous retrouvez ! » M'exclamais-je.

Puis, après les effusions de joie, Lucy-san ne voyant pas Happy et Carla revenirent me demanda :

-« Tu étais sûre qu'envoyer Happy auprès de Carla était une bonne idée ? »

-« Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger pour eux. » Murmurais-je.

OOooOO

**PDV Carla, forêt près de la maison de Polyusicca.**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi lui avais-je tout dis comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Quelle gourde j'étais…Je lui ai dis que je le détestais ce qui est complètement faux ! Étais-je devenue folle pour lui dire ça ? Maintenant, il allait me détester et je ne voulais pas de ça…Au fond de moi, je voulais être avec lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que ma tête et mon cœur fabriquaient-ils ?

Épuisée, je m'arrêtai pendant quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle mais c'est alors que je vis un éclair bleu transcender la forêt. Zut, Happy. Je me préparais à reprendre mon envol quand en moins d'une seconde, il fut devant moi et il…Prit ma patte dans la sienne.

-« Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla…S'il te plait. Ecoute-moi. » Me dit-il, ses grand yeux noirs brillant de courage.

-« Et pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Parce que je veux que tu me comprennes. Je veux que tu saches pourquoi je suis parti pendant un an avec Natsu. » Dit-il.

-« Très bien. Je te donne cinq minutes. Pas une de plus. » Ordonnais-je, ma curiosité ayant été piquée à vif.

Il libéra ma patte puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

-« Tu te souviens quand Igneel est mort, non ? Cela a anéanti Natsu. Il était tellement…Triste et en colère. Il n'y avait que de la rage dans son regard. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Tu veux protéger Wendy, non ? Et bien moi, c'est pareil. Je veux protéger Natsu…Et tous mes camarades. »

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu te souviens de Jackal, non ? Quand il faillit faire exploser la ville, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais fort pour vous protéger…Pour te protéger, Carla. J'ai bien failli y passer ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce voyage avec Natsu. Vous êtres nos camarades, ce que nous avons de plus précieux. Cela ne nous a pas amusé de partir pendant un an mais c'était nécessaire. » Conclut Happy, sérieusement.

-« Je comprends…Mais tu aurais au moins me laisser un petit mot…Je me suis inquiétée, moi ! » M'écriais-je en rougissant.

Il parut surpris mais reprit son air grave avant de me dire :

-« Je suis désolé, Carla. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir ou même te laisser un mot. Cela…M'aurait empêché de partir. Tu es une personne très importante pour moi. Te laisser seule m'aurais brisé le cœur et je n'aurais pas eu le courage de partir avec Natsu. Et puis…Je ne veux pas me trouver d'excuse mais je pensais te laisser entre de bonne main à Fairy Tail. Je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir la dissolution de cette dernière. Encore une fois désolé…J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner. »

-« Happy, tu… » Chuchotais-je.

-« Même si tu me détestes tant que je peux te protéger, ça me va. Ne t'en fait pas, Carla. » Me dit-il avec sourire.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une bombe et je craquai complètement. Tous les sentiments que j'avais retenus pendant cette année…Sortirent en un flot de larmes.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea Happy, surpris.

-« Idiot… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Tu es le pire idiot que ce monde n'a jamais porté ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et, sans prévenir, je me précipitai dans ses bras. Je ne saurais jamais ce qui m'avait pris d'aller chercher du réconfort dans ses bras mais j'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement…Prête à exploser à tout moment. Mes joues étaient rouges, mon corps entier semblait surchauffer et tremblait, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Pourquoi me mettais-je dans des états comme ça pour lui ?

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il me rattrapa maladroitement et ne savait que faire.

-« Idiot…Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot… » Murmurais-je entre deux flots de larmes.

Oui, j'étais entrain de l'insulter mais j'étais tombée dans ses bras…Paradoxale, non ?

Puis, il se décida enfin à mettre ses pattes autour de moi et répondit à mon étreinte avec douceur et tendresse. Il me chuchota:

-« Calme-toi, Carla. Tout va bien, je suis là. »

-« Tu m'as manqué… » Murmurais-je, en rougissant fortement.

-« A moi aussi. Sans toi, la vie est beaucoup moins drôle et palpitante. Sans tes colères, tout est un peu calme… » Répondit-il en riant légèrement.

-« Happy ! » M'insurgeais-je.

-« Je rigole. Ne le prend pas mal, Carla. » Me dit-il.

-« Hum…C'est toi qui a commencé. » Murmurais-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel je réfléchis longuement tout en profitant du contact de ma fourrure sur la sienne, de son parfum, de la chaleur de son étreinte. Au fond de moi, je comprenais Happy. Moi aussi, je m'étais entraînée pour le protéger. Pour moi, Happy était devenu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Maintenant, dans ses bras j'étais plus heureuse que quiconque. Puis, je me souviens de ce que Wendy m'avait dit sur l'amour. Etais-je amoureuse d'Happy ? Eh bien…J'étais heureuse à ses côtés, il m'avait rendu le sourire, il m'avait toujours protégé, il m'avait toujours fait rigoler, il m'avait toujours plu et puis…Moi aussi j'avais envie de le protéger. Tout correspondait à ce que Wendy m'avait dit sur l'amour. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même. Anna avait lu dans mon cœur la vérité. Et cette vérité était que j'étais amoureuse d'Happy. Quand ses sentiments avait-il éclos sans que je m'en rende compte ? Je pense que cela c'est fait au fil de nos aventures…Et surtout à Edolas. Happy était un drôle idiot mais au fond il ne voulait que rendre le monde meilleur en faisant sourire les gens. Oui, c'était ça son idiotie légendaire.

Je me sentais soulagée et apaisée. Ce qui m'avait fait « souffrir » depuis Edolas arrivait à sa fin. J'avais enfin réalisé mes sentiments. C'est drôle à quel point cela me faisait sentir apaisée…Comme si on avait mis un pansement sur une vieille blessure. Anna avait raison au final. Je me faisais juste mal à moi-même en ne voulant pas voir la vérité en face. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Nous avions retrouvé nos camardes. Et nous allions reconstruire Fairy Tail et faire face à notre destinée…Ensemble, main dans la main. Rien ne nous fera jamais peur ! Nous vaincrons toujours ! C'est ça l'esprit de Fairy Tail !

-« Carla ? » M'appela soudain Happy, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-« Oh…Je…Euh… » Bégayais-je, me rendant compte de la situation et voulant me libérer de son étreinte.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Reste un peu… » Me chuchota-t-il en resserrant son emprise.

Il était devenu trop fort pour que je me libère…Mais en vérité au fond de moi, je préférais que ce soit comme ça. En vérité, j'aurais aimé rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

-« D'accord… » Fut la seule chose que je pu répondre tant mon cœur et mes pensées s'emmêlaient.

-« Donc, Carla je voulais te dire que...Euh...Tu… » Commença-t-il.

-« Je ? » Répétais-je, sans comprendre.

-« Tu es sublime aujourd'hui ! » S'écria-t-il soudain tandis que je rougissais sous l'effet du compliment.

Happy me trouvait sublime ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Que devais-je répondre à ça ?

-« Merci…Ce gilet te va très bien. » Répondis-je.

-« Merci ! C'est Natsu qui me l'a acheté ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Je vois…Alors, tu ne sais toujours pas acheter tes vêtements tout seul ? » Demandais-je en pouffant de rire.

-« Carla ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! » S'écria-t-il.

Profitant de son embarras, je me libérai de son étreinte et recula de trois pas.

-« Je rigole, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

-« Tu n'es pas sympa…Alors que je suis venu te chercher… » Murmura-t-il.

Je souris puis je m'approchai de lui et, sans réfléchir, je l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Merci d'être venu me chercher, chat mâle…Pardon, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je en riant, faisant référence à notre passé commun.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-il.

Je me retournai violemment et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine en lui demandant :

-« Que…Quoi ? »

-« Carla, veux-tu rejoindre Fairy Tail encore une fois ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Bien évidemment, idiot ! » Répliquais-je.

-« Aye, sir ! » S'écria-t-il en s'envolant dans le ciel et en tournant de joie.

Je soupirai mais le suit dans le ciel…Happy ne changerai jamais. Mais cela me convenait parfaitement.

-« Dépêche toi, les autres doivent s'inquiéter ! » M'exclamais-je en le doublant.

-« Oui, Carla. » Murmura-t-il en me rattrapant.

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy, devant la maison de Polyusicca.**

C'est avec soulagement que je vis revenir Carla avec Happy…Sain et sauf.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous seuls tous les deux ? » Demanda Juvia-san, en s'imaginant surement des choses.

-« Oh ! Tu veux dire à part nous engueuler ? J'ai essayé de comprendre son cerveau d'idiot. » Répliqua Carla.

-« Tu as un sacré caractère, Carla ! Ca m'avait manqué ! » S'exclama Lucy-san.

Carla lui sourit tandis qu'Happy rappliqua vers elle et lui dit en se plaignant :

-« Lushy ! Carla a bien failli me tuer ! »

-« Eh ! Toi ! » S'exclama Carla, outrée.

-« Et tu l'as bien mérité Happy. » Dit Lucy-san en riant.

-« Exactement. » Répliqua Carla.

-« Bon…Je suppose que si tu n'as pas tué Happy, ça veut dire que tu veux bien nous rejoindre une seconde fois ! » S'exclama soudain Natsu-san en allant se placer devant elle.

-« Hum…Dis-moi Natsu, tu as laissé ton cerveau en option ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Excellente celle-là ! Tu n'as rien perdu de ta répartie pendant cette année ! » Dit Grey-san, mort de rire.

-« Eh ! Carla ! » S'offusqua Natsu-san.

-« Euh…Natsu-san ? Comment as-tu parvenir à ce raisonnement ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh bien….C'est logique. Sinon, on aurait mangé du Happy ce soir au repas. » Dit-il, très sérieusement.

-« Manger…Happy ? » Répétais-je, incrédule.

-« Bon sang, Natsu ! » S'exclama Lucy-san en souriant.

-« Wendy ? Tu es d'accord ? On leur pardonne ? » Me demanda Carla.

-« Hum…C'est d'accord ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Alors ça veut dire que… » Murmura Juvia-san.

-« Nous rejoignons Fairy Tail encore une fois ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Bienvenue avec nous…Encore une fois ! » Nous chuchota Erza-san.

-« Merci… » Dis-je, en pleurant.

Soudain, je vis Grandine arrivée avec deux valises dans ses mains. L'un d'entre elle était grande et bleu tandis que l'autre était petite et rose…Mais attendez, ce sont nos valises à moi et à Carla !

-« Allez-y ! Filez aussi vite que le vent, Wendy, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement.

-« Grandine… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir chez moi ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Poyusicca-san… » Murmura Carla.

-« Ne faites pas cette tête là. Je vous attends. Après tout, je suis la guérisseuse attitrée de Fairy Tail. Reformez la guilde et amenez-moi les blessés ! » Dit-elle avec…Un sourire !

Emue jusqu'aux larmes, je me précipitai dans ses bras.

-« Allons… » Murmura-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux maternellement.

-« Je te promets de tous les retrouver, Grandine ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Bien. Je compte sur toi. » Me chuchota Grandine.

-« Prenez soin de vous, Polyusicca-san. » Murmura Carla.

Grandine sourit puis, à notre grand étonnement, elle jeta nos valises par terre et cria :

-« Maintenant, partez ! »

Et elle se retourna et calqua la porte de sa maison, nous laissant ainsi libres.

-« Bien…Qui allons-nous chercher, maintenant ? » Demandais-je à Lucy-san.

-« Gajeel, Levy et Lily. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Ils ont voyagé ensemble ? » Demandais-je surprise.

-« Eh bien, il faut croire… » Dit-elle.

-« Pauvre Lily… » Murmura Happy.

-« Et où sont-ils ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Eh bien…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu vois les montagnes là-bas ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Effectivement, il y avait une chaîne de montagne non loin de là où nous nous trouvions.

-« Oui. » Répondis-je, ne voyant pas le rapport entre ses montagnes et les personnes que nous allions chercher.

-« D'après mes informations, ils sont quelque part dans cette chaîne de montagnes. » Dit-elle.

-« Heiiiin ? Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir les chercher dans toutes ses montagnes ? Mais il y a en a des dizaines ! » S'exclama Grey-san.

-« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix… » Murmura Lucy-san, gênée.

-« Personne ne sait donc où ils sont exactement ? » S'exclama Erza-san.

Après un instant de silence où personne ne répondit, j'entendis une voix dire :

-« Si moi je sais, pourquoi ? »

Celle qui avait parlé n'était autre que Carla. Qui les avait tous scotché par cette petite réplique.

-« C-Comment ? V-Vous les avez revus ? » Demanda Juvia-san.

-« Non. Je peux simplement voir le futur, vous avez oublié ? » Répliqua Carla en haussant les épaules.

-« Yosh ! Allons chercher nos camarades alors ! » S'exclama Natsu-san.

Et c'est comme cela que moi et Carla avons rejoint encore une fois Fairy Tail et nos précieux camarades. En route, vers de nouvelles aventures ! Me dis-je avant de les suivre et de tourner définitivement la page de cette année si triste à mes yeux. Tout recommence…Et cette fois rien ne se finira ! J'en suis persuadé ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je crois en mes camarades, en la puissance de Fairy Tail et en l'esprit de cette dernière. Cet esprit si cher à nos cœurs et qui restera à jamais gravé en nous autant que nous vivrons.

* * *

**Fin. Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Rick: Je tiens à te remercier de suivre mes histoires. J'aimerai beaucoup parler avec toi, pourquoi ne t'inscrirais-tu pas sur ce site ? (Enfin, ce n'est qu'une proposition.) Si j'ai encore de l'imagination ? Oh ça oui! Attends voir samedi ou dimanche ;) **

**Ian Vernier: ****Thank you very much to have read my last story in spite of the language. Of course I would continue to write of HappyxCarla. I am really touched by your reviews, thank you again.**


End file.
